Various entities utilize mailing lists to send postal materials to physical addresses. The physical addresses included in a mailing list for a postal campaign of a company may be selected based on their geographic properties (e.g., certain ZIP codes may be targeted), based on a customer list of the company, and/or based on other criteria developed from a list of desired attributes of the intended targets.
Separately, various techniques are utilized to ascertain additional information regarding a visitor to a webpage so that online content may be better tailored to the visitor. Conventional techniques rely on usage of cookies during browsing sessions and/or user provided verification information (e.g., a “single sign-on” system) to ascertain additional information about a user.
However, the two separate techniques mentioned above do not enable determining physical addresses (e.g., postal addresses) for inclusion in a postal campaign based on computing devices having IP addresses associated with those physical addresses having retrieved content of one or more electronic resources (e.g., webpages) assigned to the campaign. Additionally, the two separate techniques do not enable selecting a postal campaign to send to a physical address and/or tailoring non-address content of a postal campaign to send to the physical address based on one or more attributes associated with the IP address that is associated with that physical address. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of these and/or other techniques may be presented.